massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hocrians
Hocrians The Hocrians were an ancient race of humanoids existing in the Milky Way galaxy, 9 million years ago. During the time of the Order of Interstellar Governments, the Hocrians were known for their vast armies and skilled soldiers. Their tactical superiority and love of fighting is second only to their sense of justice and they took it upon themselves to be enforcers of galactic peace. Biology The Hocrians were a species of bipedal humanoid molluscs. Their large frames were made up of dense muscles and cartilage and they had an exoskeleton. During their time in the Order of Interstellar Governments, the Hocrian race was physically superior to all of the other member races including the robust Varican species. They were able to absorb critical amounts of shock damage, seen in their ability to be unphased from falls from great heights. They were also physically strong as most of their bodies were muscle. Because they had no external nerves, they got their sense of feeling from thousands of bristles growing on their bodies. This added to their superior senses as they already had great hearing and eyesight. they also had a race-memory, meaning clones of the Hocrian species had access to every bit of Hocrian knowledge. History Origins The Hocrian originated on Tantalus Delta, an Earth-sized moon orbiting the gas giant of Tantalus Prime. During most of their history, the various Hocrian nations have been at war with one another, either for religious, economic, or territorial reasons. Their last great civil war was known as the Great Tantalus War which engulfed much of the planet in chaos. The nations began to develop spaceflight technology exclusively to give the individual nations advantages over each other. Before spaceflight could be perfected, however, the war ended in a relatively peaceful manner with leaders from each nation creating a peace treaty. An international organization was founded soon after with the purpose of achieving global prosperity for all nations. As a result, each of these nations would work together to perfect spaceflight technology which led to the creation of the first star cruisers. Soon after its creation, the Hocrians began mass-producing these ships and using them to colonize all of the moons of Tantalus Prime. Their expansion and colonization later grew to the rest of the solar system and inevitably, out into surrounding star systems. War of Orion The Hocrians would create an empire spanning many star systems in only a few years. Their expansion quickly led them to a confrontation with another alien race; the Nocrius. The Nocrius were a species that had conquered several dozen star systems in the name of their empire. Unknown to the Hocrians, they would cross-over into their territory and begin colonizing worlds already claimed by the galactic warlords. The Nocrius would give no warning to the Hocrians; they would simply attack their fledgling colonies with crushing force. Orbital bombardments on the Hocrian colonies left millions vaporized by high-impact weaponry. It would only take the Hocrians leadership a matter of moments later; to learn of the devastation; and prepare an attack force. The production of colony ships was then altered, modifying the design for combat purposes. Multiple war fleets would then be launched to the sector where the Hocrian ships were attacked. They quickly came face-to-face with small battle groups of Nocrius warships still occupying the star systems. The resulting confrontations left Nocrius ships brutalized and solidified the star of an interstellar war. Following this battle, several large-scale naval battles as well as planet-side skirmishes would occur along the borders of the rivaling territories. In an attempt to bring about an end to the war and cripple the Nocrius Empire, the Hocrians organized several massive armadas; as well as a super weapon, a massive dreadnought armed with enough firepower to leave an entire planet in ruins. The Hocrians launched this dreadnought and its fleets into the heart of Nocrius territory, obliterating all of their enemies’ defenses and properties as they pushed through. Eventually, the Hocrians would crush most of the Nocrius Empire in a single campaign with survivors of each ruined colony being forced to scatter. The brutal Hocrians campaign would lead them to a major Nocrius world, Necrid, where an invasion would begin. Over the course of two years, the Hocrians would brutalize Necrid. After capturing several capital cities and stealing a majority of the planet's reachable resources, the Hocrians threatened the complete annihilation of the planet. In fear, many Nocrius began to flee from Necrid in flotillas of migrant shuttles. Several Hocrian scout ships tracked these nomads simply to ensure that no major counter-offensive could be organized without their knowledge. One Hocrian scout would follow Nocrius on the edge of the Widow Nebula where it would pick up signals from the Citadel. After hearing of this, the Hocrians sent a war fleet to the Citadel thinking it was a Nocrius war station, only to discover it was controlled by another species; the Varicans. As the war with the Nocrius coming to a close, the Hocrians began setting up democratic ties with the Varicans; which was the first species to inhabit the Citadel. Many Hocrians would begin moving to the Citadel themselves having found it to be an amazing place. The Hocrians would later lead a final brutal assault on the Nocrius homeworld of Oxus, to bring an end to the galactic conquerors. The Hocrians reduced the Nocrius to a primitive species with their attacks and cemented their status as top warriors of the galaxy. Cycle of Extinction The Hocrians were on the grasp of understanding Mass relay technology; when the ancient Reapers arrived. The ancient Reapers attacked the Hocrian world of Magrathea; turning the population into their version of the Husks. Remaining calm; the Hocrians retreated back to the Hocrian Homeworld. Their fleets sent a ship to the edge of the home system; then a few hours later; the ancient Reapers attacked the Hocrian Homeworld of Tantalus Delta. World by world; System by system; the ancient Reapers obliterated the Hocrians. Some worlds were stripped bare of resources; others were conquered; their populations enslaved. These indoctrinated servants were taken in by other Hocrians as Hocrian refugees; they betrayed them to the machines. A Hocrian colony offered Hocrian children as sacrifices to the Reapers but it only made the harvest quicker. The Hocrians were either turned into husks or became the building materials for an ancient Hocrian reaper. The genocide of the Hocrians was complete; only the Indoctrinated servants and Husks were left behind; mindless husks; incapable of any individual thought. Ressurection The Humans were the third species to discover the B'ommrr monk space station and decided, with the aid of a lone Hocrian scientist and the Asari scientists stationed there, to restore the Hocrian species to Former glory, creating 6 billion Hocrian clones. Seven Hocrians acted as scientists and guards for the Phase Project. --~~the great intelligence~~ Category:Extinct species Category:Sentient Species Category:Species Category:United species alliance